dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Chivalier
'History' Raymond Raphaël Turner Chivalier is an orphaned muggle-born wizard. Before he knew anything else, he had been in an orphanage in England, left there with a letter of apology and a ring by his mother, Iris Turner, when he was just one year old. His childhood was hard for the first few years. As he was among the the well-behaved, he was favored by the staff of the orphanage, which displeased some of the older bullies there. They boycotted him, or sometimes even bullied him behind the back of the staff. Things went even worse when he was eight after he used magic for the first time. On that day, a few kids attempted to prank Raymond by locking him in a room where a number of mice had as well been locked inside. Raymond was frightened at that time, but magically, the door unlocked itself - all the mice went outside and bit the bullies. Though he had no idea why such thing happened, his status "rose" from "loser" to "loser and freak". Fortunately, a year later, Raymond was adopted by a Muggle couple - Ronald and Roxanne Chivalier. Ronald is the owner and also the chef of a famous restaurant, while Roxanne home-schooled Raymond at their apartment in London. Raymond was well-nurtured by the couple. On the day when Raymond turned 11, the family received a visit from Hogwarts with Raymond' acceptance letter from Hogwarts. The couple were quite shocked at the beginning, but still allow Raymond to go in the end. Despite being a Muggle-born, Raymond was sorted to Slytherin House. Raymond wasn't much of a talker. He would rather stay away from the crowd, enjoy a good book or study while listening to music. Though he didn't enjoy socializing much, he did make a limited number of friends who share similar thoughts as his. On the last day of his seventh year, Raymond's adoptive parents died in a car crash when they were on their way to the train station to get him home. Raymond was devastated, believing that he was the main reason why his parents passed away. Inheriting all the property of his parents, he's now running his father's restaurant as he doesn't want years of dedication of his father go to waste. 'Personality' Raymond is a highly intelligent, observant and trustworthy person. He is a near perfectionist, and would try his very best in different aspects, not to impress the others but himself. When it comes to work, he gets very serious; but at other times, he isn't that hard to be around with. Raymond doesn't talk much, and would prefer reading a good book or studying while listening to music than partying. Though, being observant, socializing with the others (only if necessary) isn't much of a problem for him. He usually treats people the way they treat him - if you're nice, he'd be nice to you; if you're rude, he'd do the same, or worse. Having a very slight tendency of believing that he is better than most of the others, Raymond is stubborn, ambitious and arrogant. Though, he usually appears to people as a young humble lad, as he's good at hiding it - unless you could read his mind, there's no way you can possibly know. Still, generally and usually, Raymond is generous and helpful. He will lend you help if asked (of course, unless his interest will be harmed if he does.) 'Trivia' Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-| Likes & Dislikes= |-| Other Info.= *Raymond was originally named as Raymond Turner, according to the letter that his biological mother left him with at the orphanage. When he was adopted, he changed his family name as his adoptive parents' - Chivalier. Raphaël also became his middle name. He didn't know it, but the reason for his parents naming Raphaël as his middle name is that they wanted him to break free from his past. *A year after graduating from Hogwarts, while running his father's restaurant, he subsequently studied for two Bachelor degrees - Translation Studies and Psychology respectively - at the University of London. He has also been spending time on Potions and Herbology. *The French restaurant that Raymond is now running is in London. Before his father's death, it was only a place for the Muggles. After Raymond has taken his father's place, he expanded it, adding a bar at the back of it with an entrance opened up on the Diagon Alley North Side. It's cloaked from Muggles' eyes, allowing only magical beings to enter. *There're only a few dishes that Raymond knows how to cook, but he cooks well in almost every attempt. *Raymond likes listening to music - both classical and pop (but he enjoys the classical ones more). He also knows how to play the piano, taught by his mother, Roxanne, when he was young. 'Relationships' Family= Ronald and Roxanne Chivalier † Ronald and Roxanne ''' were Raymond's adoptive parents, whom he loves dearly, with profound gratitude, because they were one of the few good things that had ever happened to him. He still feels guilty for their death and misses that very much. '''Iris Turner '''Iris '''is Raymond's biological mother. Raymond has never once met her, and he hates her for dumping him at the orphanage. Though, a very small part of him still wishes to meet her one day. |-| Acquaintances= |-| Others= Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Muggle-Born Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:July Birthday Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Male Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Lived in orphanage Category:English Category:Single Category:Adults Category:Slytherin Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Acacia Wand Category:Shop Owner Category:La Lune Bleue Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Born in England